


Doodlebug

by AikoIsari



Series: Odds and Ends (Digimon) [16]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Club activities, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art club can be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doodlebug

Ryouma appreciated elective clubs if only for the fact he could forget about the mind-numbing class he had at the start of the day. Of course, he had other reasons to like this particular class, but it was high up there on things to enjoy even if his senior wasn't there.

Though him around helped.

There was a shuffle of paper by his arm and Ryouma looked over at it. He managed to muffle a snort, glancing up at Taiki.  _Really?_

The message read: " _Can you help me with the face?"_

Below said sketch was a doodle of a frowning anime cat.

The sketchbook slid over to him and he gave it a look. He heard a sniff, and instantly started to draw. Their club president was a big fan of silence during drawing time. Of course, they all knew the second their ten to fifteen minutes was up, it was time for utter chaos, so he enjoyed it while it lasted. Ryouma waited a moment, working on another part of the sketch until there was a light pencil tap on his free wrist. Ryouma obediently moved the sketchbook into his senior's line of sight.

In high school, if they had been anywhere near each other, Ryouma would have ducked behind a wall and just not spoken to him. It wasn't the whole I-tried-to-kill-you thing anymore. Ryouma hoped it wasn't anyway, since he was pretty sure he had been guilt-tripping himself for it for a long time, too long for the rest of his life. It was just that whole... your senior was really popular and you were somewhere in that circle that wasn't  _nearly_ as close. So it was basically an incredibly time, at least for him.

Now it was easier, since they lived in the same apartment complex, but whatever.

Taiki examined the sketch, pencil stuck behind one ear, and he traced a nail over the lines. Then, as quick as he could without the teacher's notice, he sketched in a few guides for below and pushed it back.

Ryouma smiled gratefully and nodded, beginning to work again. Taiki went back to his own, fixing the rest.

At free period, Ryouma spoke up. "Sorry about that. I missed that part of the neck there."

Taiki shrugged, fiddling with his pens and choosing one. "It's cool," he said, smiling. "I hate faces."

"And hands," Ryouma added before he could stop himself.

"And feet," Taiki finished with a laugh. He gave Ryouma a covert glance. "At least drawing them."

It took Ryouma all of his self-control to not turn red as a beet with laughter. "You like other things with feet?" He tried to sound like he was joking.

Taiki chuckled a bit. "More of hands," he admitted. Then, with a somewhat deliberate wink, he went to trace over his picture.

Ryouma would have pouted, but somebody could have seen it. So he settled for flicking eraser shavings onto the other's paper. Taiki did pout at this, so sweet revenge did exist. Then he smiled at him and brushed them off.

"Sorry," he singsonged, not really meaning it. Taiki gave him an amused look and went back to his inking. Ryouma waited, expecting a childish retort (even though it was Taiki-san, he had his moments, same as anyone else), and only looked down when none came. Then, he shrugged and went back to work.

For a few moments, there was comfortable silence. Then the pair of them started laughing, faces pink. "If only Tagiru-kun could see us now," Ryouma muttered, rolling his eyes.

"He'd be jealous of our lack of boredom," Taiki replied.

Of course, they got odd looks for swapping drawings for the rest of the club time. It was worth it to see the amalgam of shaded bottles, a rotten orange, a split apple, and a floating pear appearing in both of their sketchbooks.

"Creative," their president said, swiping clay from under his nails.

Of course it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, I wrote my ship. That only took three years. Ehe, anyway, old fic, finally decided to finish it. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Challenges: Diversity Writing (Digimon) B29. and One Ship Boot Camp prompt 'rigid'.


End file.
